Teen Titans Go!: The Snap
by gman5846
Summary: This Is My First Story! TTG Belongs To DC Avengers Infinity War & Endgame Belongs To Marvel Enjoy! During The Events Of Infinity War. What Happens To The Titans During The Snap? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

**Wakanda:**

Thanos: You Should've Gone For The HEAD..

(Snaps His Fingers)

Thor: NO!

(Fades To White)

**Jump City:**

Beast Boy: Who's Ready For A Pizza PARTY?!

Titans: WE ARE!

(Cuts To A News Report)

Announcer: This Is An ABC News Special Report.

David Muir: We Interrupt This Program With A Special Report. A Strong Purple Alien Named Thanos, Is About Erase Half Of The Universe.

Titans: WHAT?!

Starfire: Who The Hell Is The Thanos?

Raven: He's One Of The Strongest Villains In The World, And If He Collects All 6 Infinity Stones, He Snaps His Fingers, And Kills Half Of The Universe.

Beast Boy: Um. I Don't Know What You Are Talking About Mama.

Cyborg: Um, Guys.. Somethings Happening To Me.. (Turns Into Dust)

(Titans Gasp Into Shock)

Beast Boy: NOOOOOO! CYBORG! YOU CAN"T DIE!

(Titans Expect Raven Begin To Panic)

Raven: Everybody, CALM DOWN! Everything Will Be Ok. Beast Boy, Just Get Yourself Together Alright? Wait, What The F- (Turns Into Dust)

Robin: Oh No, Not Raven!

(Starfire Cries In Robin's Shoulder)

Beast Boy: Robin? Starfire?

Robin: Yes Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: I Don't Feel So Good...

Starfire: Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: Don't Know What's Happening.. (Collapses) I Don't Want To Go, I Don't Want To Go, Guys Please! Please I Don't Want To Go, I Don't Want To Go.. I'm Sorry...

(Turns Into Dust)

Robin & Starfire: NOOOOOO!

Robin: What Are We Going To Do Now Star?

Starfire: Without Our Friends, We Will Just Be The Duo.

Robin: I Think You're Right...

(Starfire Starts Crying And Robin Hugs Her In Comfort)

Robin: That Son Of A Bitch Will Die One Day..

**To Be Continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Weeks Later...**

David Muir: Finally Tonight We Recap On What Happened After The Snap, The Good News Is Tony Stark Is Alive By Being Saved By Captain Marvel

Robin: Well! That's Good Stuff Right There, Right Star?

Starfire: Yes Indeed Robin.

David Muir: But The Bad News Is Thanos Destroyed The Infinity Stones And Got Killed By Thor. So With That Everyone From The Snap Is Dead.

(Robin And Starfire Gasp In Shock)

Robin: No, No, No, No, NOOOOOOOOO!

Starfire WHY?! WHY?! WHY WOULD THE THANOS KILL OUR FRIENDS?!

(Starfire Throws A Huge Meltdown)

Robin: Starfire! (Slaps Her In The Face) Snap The Hell Out Of It. Ok?!

Starfire: *sniff* *sniff* I'm Not Sure Robin.. But It's So HORRIBLE! (Starts Crying)

(Robin Hugs Her In Comfort)

Robin: There There Star. Everything Will Be Just Fine.. Trust Me.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**5 YEARS LATER..**

Robin: It's Been 5 Years Since We've Lost Our Friends. Silkie Has Died, Jinx Is Still Mourning The Lost Of Cyborg And Her Other Members Of The HIVE.

Starfire: Me And Robin Were Called The Two Titans, We've Fought Many Crimes And Saved The City. And We've Been Dating For 5 Years.

Robin: That's Right Star. Do You Still Miss Our Friends Including Silkie?

Starfire: *sniff* *sniff* Yes. I Really Miss My Friends From The Snap. Especially Raven..

Robin: What About Blackfire?

Starfire: She Died From The Snap. So Did Brother Blood, Wally T, Bumblebee, Aqualad, And Kitten.

Robin: What About Terra?

Starfire: She Has Survived.

Robin: Oh. Ok. I'll Call Her About.

(Robin Picks Up Phone To Call Terra)

Terra: Hello?

Robin Hey Terra. What's Up?

Terra: I'm Still Mourning The Loss Of The Victims From The Snap.

Robin: I Know Me Too.

Terra: Can't You Believe It's Been 5 Years Since It Happened?

Robin: Yes

Terra: Now I'll Be Living In The Trash Hole Until Everyone Comes Back.

Robin: Yeah I Hope So Too, Bye

Terra: Bye

(Hangs Up On Terra)

Starfire: Is Everything The Alright Robin?

Robin: I'm Not Sure.

(Looks At Picture With The Titans)

(Tear Comes Out Of His Eye)

Robin: *sniff* sniff* No.. It's Not.

(Starfire Comforts Robin)

Starfire: There, There. I Hope Our Friends Will Come Back From The Thanos.

Robin: I Hope So Too..

**To Be Continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Few Hours Later...**

Starfire: ROBIN! COME QUICK!

Robin: Yes, Star?

Starfire: There's Something Going On The News!

David Muir: We Do Begin Tonight With Some Exciting News, The Victims From The Snap That Happened 5 Years Ago Are Coming Back!  
It's All Thanks To The Avengers Who Brought Back All The Infinity Stones From A Time Machine, And Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk Snapped His Fingers  
To Bring Everyone Back To Life!

(Robin & Starfire Gasp In Excitement)

Starfire: WOOHOO! OUR FRIENDS ARE COMING BACK!

Robin: YEAH BOY! I KNEW THINGS WOULD TURN OUT TO BE EXCITING

(Cyborg Enters The Tower)

Cyborg: Can You Be Quiet Over There I'm Trying To-

Robin & Starfire: CYBORG! (Hugs Him Tightly)

Cyborg: Can't Breathe..

Raven: Hey! What Happened To The Tower?

Starfire: RAVEN! YOU'RE BACK! (Hugs Her)

Raven: What? How? Why Do You Look So Different?

Starfire: Because Remember That Thanos Snapped His Fingers? To Kill Half Of The People? You're Back!

Raven: Oh. Right! I'm Glad To Be Back!

Beast Boy: Hey! What Happened To All The Pizza?

Robin & Starfire: BEAST BOY! (Hugs Him)

Beast Boy: Can't Breathe *gasp* What The Hell Are You Guys Doing?

Robin: Remember When Thanos Is About To Kill Half Of The Universe?

Beast Boy: Wait What? When Did This Happen? And Why Are You Guys Look Different?

Robin: Well, I Grew A Mustache But I Shaved It, And Star's Hair Grew Longer, So Did Mines

Beast Boy: Dude, You Need A Haircut. But I"M GLAD TO BE BACK!

Starfire: Group Hug!

(Everyone Hugs Comfortably)

Cyborg: I'm So Glad We Got The Gang Back Together!

(Terra Shows Up)

Beast Boy: TERRA! (Hugs Her Tightly)

Terra: *cough* *cough* (Pulls Him Away) BEAST BOY WHAT THE HELL IS- Wait! You're One Of The Victims From The Snap! You're Alive! (Hugs Him)

Beast Boy: I Know Terra. I Know.

Robin: Star, I'm So Glad We Got Everyone Back Together.

Starfire: I Know Boyfriend Robin (Phone Rings) Hold On. (Answers Her Phone) Hello?

Blackfire: Uh Star?

Starfire: Blackfire You're Alive!

Blackfire: But How?

**FLASHBACK**

Blackfire: (Starts Turning Into Dust) Wait The Hell Is Going On? (Turns Into Dust)

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Blackfire: Oh.. So It's About The People Turning Into Dust Right?

Starfire: Yes! I'm So Glad You're Ok! But I'll Call You Back Alright? (Hangs Up On Her)

Robin: Who Was That?

Starfire: It Was My Sister.

Robin: Did She Break Out?

Starfire: No She Called Me From The Snap

Robin: Oh Ok. So, Where Were We?

Starfire: I'm Glad Everything's Back To The Normal

Robin: Me Too (Kisses Her)

Beast Boy: So Raven & Terra, Wanna Go To Six Flags?

Raven & Terra: Sure!

Cyborg: Hey Beastie! What About Me?

Beast Boy: You're Invited Too!

Cyborg: BOOYAH!

Beast Boy: Hey Robin! Star! Wanna Go To Six Flags With Us?

Robin: Wish We Would But We Can't

Cyborg: Ok Calls Anytime When We Are Out!

Starfire: Yes Friend Cyborg!

Beast Boy: Bye! (Elevator Door Closes)

Robin: Star. I'm So Glad Our Friends Are Back

Starfire: I'm Glad Too (She Kisses Him And He Kisses Back)

**And So Everyone Came Back From The Snap Including All Of The People From Jump City. Stay Tuned For More Stories In The Future!**

**The End!**


	5. Deleted Scenes

**Here's Some Deleted Scenes From Teen Titans Go!: The Snap!**

**Zippy's Pizza:**

Aqualad: You Know Terra, I Must Say That We Are-

Terra: Aqualad? (Points At Him Turning Into Dust)

Aqualad: Wait! What's Going On To Me? (Turns Into Dust)

Terra: Did He Just, Got Dusted?

**Batcave:**

**(Batman & Commissioner Gordon Are Watching TV Laughing Until Gordon Turns Into Dust)**

Batman: (gasps)(But Continues Watching TV Laughing)

**HIVE Tower:**

Gizmo: Ok There Hive! Today We Will Rob Another-

Mammoth: Uh Guys.. (Turns Into Dust)

(The Hive Gasp Into Shock)

See-More: What The Hell Is Going On?!

Billy: It Says Here That A Purple Alien Named Thanos Has Plans To Wipe Out Half Of The Universe.

Jinx: (gasps) I Hope Cyborg Is Ok!

Billy: I'm Not Sure, But I'm Not Ok... (Turns Into Dust)

Gizmo: Billy Too?!

See-More: (Turning To Dust) Uh-Oh.. (Turns Into Dust)

Jinx: I Need To Call The Titans Right Now!

Gizmo: Are You Sure? They Might Be Dead! Jinx I Don't Care If You Love Cyborg, He's Just A Stupid- (Turns Into Dust)

Jinx: NOOOOO GIZMO!

(Jinx Face-times The Titans And Robin Answers)

Robin: Hello?

Jinx: *sniff* Hey Robin..

Robin: Jinx? What Is It?

Jinx: I Lost All Of My Members From The Dust.. *sniff* Is Cyborg Ok?

Starfire: No, He Is Dead From The Snap..

Jinx: No, No, No, (Starts Crying) WHY WOULD HE DIE FROM THE- (Stops Crying) The What?

Robin: The Snap. Thanos Collected All 6 Stones To Snap His Fingers To Kill-

Jinx: Half Of Universe. Jeez! Remind Me When Everything's Ok, Got It?

Starfire: Yes Friend Jinx.

Jinx: Bye.. (Hangs Up On Robin & Starfire Then Starts Crying Again)

**Jump City 2023:**

Robin: I Hope They Are Having Fun Six Flags.

Starfire: Yes Indeed Boyfriend Robin.

David Muir: Finally Tonight The Avengers Had Killed Thanos After Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man Collected All 6 Stones,

Both: YES!

David Muir: But The Bad News Is Tony Stark Has Died..

(Robin & Starfire Gasp Into Shock)

David Muir: After He Snapped His Fingers To Wipe Out All of Thanos's Army Including Thanos. A Funeral Will Be Held Next Week.. I'll See You Right Back Here Tomorrow, Good Night.

Robin: Man That Guy Was A Genius.

Starfire: I Know, He Was Definitely The Iron Man..

Robin: We Will Always Love Him 3000 Times More..

Starfire: I Know.. But It's Great That Everything's Back To Normal!

Robin: Yes Indeed.

Starfire: (Whispers) I Agreed..

(Starfire Cuddles With Robin In Couch And Closes Her Eyes While Robin Did As Well)

**HIVE Tower:**

(Cyborg Enters The Tower And Sees Jinx)

Cyborg: Jinx?

Jinx: CYBORG! (Runs To Him And Gives Him A Hug) Thank Goodness You're Alive!

Cyborg: I Know, I Know, Everything's Ok Jinx, I'm Here

Jinx: I'm Glad Everyone's Back!

Cyborg: Me Too! (Kisses Her And She Kisses Back)

**The End! For Real!**


End file.
